Protection
by iamaturtleduckhearmeroar
Summary: Nightmare stories. Iroh dreams about the pirates and Bolin has some advice for him. Bolin remembers a horrible experience and Iroh protects him.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot on the deck of the ship. The hot temperatures of the southern Fire nation islands had made the metal boiling hot, a hotness you could see radiating from the ship.

General Iroh II shielded his eyes against the beating sun and wiped the torrents of sweat from his forehead. His normally pristine appearance had suffered under the sun, wilting, stray pieces of hair had fallen all over his face and his uniform was rolled up in a sloppy way to give him some relief from the heat. The crew was lying around the deck, some leaning over the railing to let the rushing wind and salty sea cool them, others were hiding in the bits of shadows they could find, and all of them had folded their army issued maps into fans.

Iroh sighed at the disorderliness of himself and his crew but secretly thanked the spirits for the heat. If a highly trained bunch of soldiers couldn't take the heat, then neither could their enemy: the pirates. Iroh shuddered and unfolded his map fan. They were headed to Ember Island. The pirates had been terrorizing the small resort island for weeks. Burning and pillaging villages and homes, big and small. Iroh leaned against the railing and took a deep breath of the salty air.

He had always loved the ocean, a somewhat odd love for a firebender but he loved the vastness, the calmness. He had always loved going down to the beach after a long day in the palace, the calm ocean a complete opposite to the hectic and stressful court of the fire nation.

Iroh started as he noticed something rising in the distance. He pulled out his telescope from his pocket and looked out towards the horizon. A boulder. They were headed right towards a giant rock. Iroh slammed the glass shut and bounded towards the control tower. His steps echoed across the ship as he thundered up the stairs and some sailors turned to look at him with questioning expressions. The fire bender ripped open the door and frantically pushed the captain out of the way. The rock was coming too fast! Iroh jerked the wheel around, hoping to avoid it. He winced as he heard the great ship hit the rock and skid. He could hear the crunch of the hull as it was crushed against the earth. The ship stilled and he opened his eyes that had been clenched shut.

His eyes widened as the rock seemed to split open and out spilled the pirates. They were armed to the teeth and the lethargic and surprised crew was all too easy to take out. Iroh slammed his fist angrily on the control panel and ran out the door, flames already bursting from his hands. He took down the few trying to make it up the stairs. He leapt over the railing and crashed down into the group below. He growled as he saw that a good few of his men were already dead.

A dagger flew past his head and he whipped around to face the challenger. He was a short fellow, yellow teeth, muddy eyes that held a murderous glint and a pack of various weapons on his back. Iroh lunged forward. The pirate did the same. The met head on and Iroh cried out as the sword bit deep into his shoulder. He stumbled back, holding his useless arm tightly to stop the blood gushing from it. He had to lean to the left as the pirate lunged again. The general stumbled around, trying to avoid the blood soaked saber. And then, he tripped.

The sword plunged forward with savage accuracy and then-

Iroh woke up with a gasp. His hand quickly went to his heart, as if he could stop it from erratically beating in his chest.

Bolin stirred in the bed next to him, "Iroh? What's wrong?"

Iroh turned to him with a "are-you-stupid" look on his face, "THE PIRATES KILLED ME."

Bolin raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Babe. It was just a dream."

Iroh shook his head, "Nope. I, the great General Iroh, was killed by a smelly, ugly pirate."

Bolin smiled into his pillow but put his serious face on as he rolled over to look at Iroh and said, "So kill him back."

The older man nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah! That's a good idea! But….can you come with me? I don't know if I can beat him by myself." Bolin wrapped his hand tightly around Iroh's, "Of course, babe. I'll protect you. Let's go."

He snuggled into Iroh and they both quickly fell asleep, battling pirates together in their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark.

My hands ached from the tight rope circling my wrists, my eyes searching desperately for anything recognizable in the blackness of my blind fold. I could hear the breathing of the someone next to me; it was shallow and quick, fright overwhelming the senses. I took a deep breath; I wouldn't let the fear take me too.

My breath hitched as rough hands pulled me into a standing position and yanked me forwards, the hands moved from my arms to the blindfold and with quick gestures it fluttered to the ground and I could see.

I could see him. The man with the mask.

I threw myself back. I knew this memory. I knew this place.

My breath started coming out in gasps, my vision getting fuzzy.

He didn't even bother to look at the other captives.

He came straight to me.

Where was Mako? He was supposed to be here! He's supposed to save me!

Tears poured from my eyes as he roughly placed his thumb on my forehead and shoved my head backwards. A scream echoed through the hall and-

I jerked up in bed. A strangled sob erupted from my tight throat and I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my face in them. My entire body shook, my pajamas stuck to me by a cold sweat. My throat burned from the cries leaving my mouth.

And then I felt arms encircle me and pull me close. Iroh.

"Bo. It was just a dream, baby. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. I'll protect you."

That was a nightmare. Nothing but a bad dream. This is reality.

And it's better than any good dream could ever be.

Correntewr2


End file.
